


OLANI IPAMIS MONONS OL! (I CAN HEAR YOU!)

by MissieFishie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr post</p><p>"Cas yelling in Enochian when he fucks Dean</p><p>Sam tuning it out because he doesn't understand it anyway</p><p>Kevin losing his goddamn mind because he understands every word Cas is saying and holy fuck are those two dirty in bed"</p><p>"Olani Ipamis Monons Ol" is "I can hear you" in Enochian. (Translated with http://tikaboo.com/enochian.jsp)</p>
            </blockquote>





	OLANI IPAMIS MONONS OL! (I CAN HEAR YOU!)

Sam, Kevin, Dean and Castiel were sitting in the study of the bunker, each with their noses buried in various works of lore or accounts of something the Men of Letters had dealt with years ago. Sam wasn't too surprised when after ten minutes of Dean staring directly at Castiel, smirking as the angel's face slowly turned a faint shade of pink, Castiel shut his book with a snap and a huff and grabbed Dean firmly by one of his belt loops and dragged the grinning Winchester off to the bedroom.

The hunter and his angel had been together for over a month now and Sam had grown used to the noises that wafted from Dean's room every time he and Cas disappeared. Dean was much quieter than Castiel, but his growls and grunts could still be heard across the bunker at times. Castiel however was very loud, but Sam was pleased to discover that the angel was easy to block out due to the fact that when Cas screamed, it was always in Enochian. Sam found no difficulty blocking out a language he didn't understand. 

"CRVSCANSE, DEAN CR-CRVSCANSE!" Castiel wailed from down the hall. Sam flipped the page and read on comfortably, blocking out the meaningless words.

"NOIB OIAD MTIF OI!!! FUCK DEAN!" Sam's eyes flicked up when Kevin shifted uncomfortably in his chair, eyes burning holes into the laptop in front of him.

"Kevin? You okay?" Sam asked, noticing Kevin jump slightly.

"Uh, yeah sorry. Just pissed that I can't find anything useful," the younger man replied, keeping his gaze locked on the screen.

"D-Dean! Olani tastax ol noasmi!" Castiel moaned, his gravelly voice projecting clearly. 

Kevin slammed his laptop shut and put his hands over his ears, scrunching his eyes closed and humming slightly.

Dean's muttered something that Sam couldn't quite make out, but Castiel's response came loud and clear.

"O-ol nanaeel ollog," he cried, "olani oia amiran! F-FUCK DEAN PLEASE!"

Kevin slammed his fists down hard on the table and shot up out of his chair, causing it to fly backwards, landing with a loud bang, 

"OLANI IPAMIS MONONS OL!" Kevin screamed in the direction of Dean's bedroom. He angrily gathered up his study material and stormed down the opposite hallway, slamming his bedroom door behind him. Sam sat still at the table, eyes wide, staring in shock at the hallway where Kevin stormed off to. A few minutes later Dean and Castiel appeared, Cas's hair a ridiculous mess and Dean's face burning bright red.

"Hey," Sam said awkwardly. Dean looked at the ground and shifted uneasily. "What was that about?"

Castiel looked at Dean and then back at Sam. "Kevin is a prophet of the Lord." The angel deadpanned, looking at Sam like it was the most obvious thing.

"Uhm, yeah Cas, we already knew that." 

Dean shook his head, "Sam, Kevin understands Enochian..."

Sam shrugged, "So? What does that have to do with him storming off-- oh!" Dean flushed a deep red again and turned to face away from his little brother. Castiel on the other hand had no issue with looking Sam directly in the eye.

"Dean and I enjoy 'dirty talk' while preforming sexual intercourse." He said, Sam could hear the air quotes around the unfamiliar term. "When I saved Dean from Hell, I used my grace to fix him. That bit of my grace is still inside of him and we discovered that he now understands me when I speak Enochian. He enjoys the, how did you describe it Dean? The 'irony' of the thing that is holding him together 'taking him apart'. The thing holding him together being my Grace, and the thing tearing him apart being me shouting in Enochian while he pins me down and fucks me."

Sam's mind went blank and he sat there speechless. 

"Fucking shit Cas!" He vaguely heard Dean yell, "You can't just say that to people! Especially not my little brother!"

"Why not Dean? It's not like Sam is unfamiliar with our habits. If he didn't know by now that you and I fuck then he is either stupid or deaf."

"I- that- he- it doesn't matter that he already knows!" Dean sputtered, "he knows that we have sex, but he doesn't need to know that whole thing about me... you know..."

"You ejaculating inside of me?" Cas asked innocently, Dean buried his face in his hands and groaned.

Sam grimaced and shot out of his chair, he snapped his book shut and strode quickly out of the room, desperately wishing he could bleach his brain and forget everything he just heard. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> CRVSCANSE = MORE  
> Noid Oiad Mtif Oi = Yes, god, just like that!  
> Olani tastax ol noasmi = I am going to come  
> ol nanaeel ollog = You own me  
> olani oia amiran = I am yours
> 
> (these are rough transaltions)


End file.
